Naruto ultimate ninja
by Croix Bartel
Summary: different Naruto story cant think of a description but please review nd no flaming please
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**Demon speech or really pissed shinobi**

_**Demon thought**_

**Time or place**

* * *

**Naruto: Hey Croix what the heck is with people hooking me up with my demon tenant I mean sure some of the stories make her hot as hell (Like KyuubiGoku's) but what is so great about it.**

**Croix: Well I don't know why others do it but I am because you need some spiritual help if you know what I mean that and you need some love in your life**

**Kurama: *pouts* Am I not good enough for you Naruto-kun**

**Naruto: *sweatdrops* Its not that Kurama-chan its just confusing to me right now I mean I don't get why your still sealed inside me when we are dating**

**Croix: Nice save**

**Naruto: Can we just get this over with so I can become Hokage**

**Croix: Kurama if you wouldn't mind**

**Kurama: *nods* Croix Bartel doesn't own Naruto or Female Kurama he thanks KyuubiGoku for giving him some ideas on how to extend his story and some changes to certain things as well as ideas used in this story**

* * *

It was Naruto's last year in the academy and he was on his way to class when he heard a voice telling him to go to the training grounds and he will be taught a jutsu Naruto being Naruto decided to trust this voice and find out what or who was telling him this. Naruto walked through town towards the training grounds once he got there he looked around not seeing anyone was starting to get curious. "Ok who wanted me to come here and why is no one here?" asked Naruto. Suddenly Naruto saw images of how to do shadow clone jutsu, resengan(without a clone), hiraishin, and how to mix the wind element with his resengan, as well as an image of the a beautiful redhead appear in his head. Naruto decided to try all of the jutsu he saw in a few tries he got the shadow clone jutsu down but still had a little trouble with the resengan and a little more trouble with the hiraishin but other then that he pretty much got down the basics.

Naruto kept training for a few hours when he finally got the one handed resengan down then he got down the hiraishin to a minimal degree where if he had the seal for the hiraishin on something he could travel there in a flash of yellow lightning sometimes ending up with his head in a tree but he decided to use it if he wanted to get to class on time. Naruto walked back to the academy to set up a hidden seal on the wall of the class room when he got there he saw Iruka finishing up some paperwork Iruka turned to Naruto. "Why weren't you in class Naruto you better not have been setting up a prank again" said Iruka.

"Nah Iruka-sensei I was at the training grounds practicing some jutsu" Naruto replied honestly.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at Naruto's words curious as to what jutsu Naruto was practicing. "What Jutsu was it Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"You see one tomorrow but the other on graduation day if your paying attention" Naruto said keeping some of his more powerful secrets from people.

"Ok then Naruto I will see you tomorrow" said Iruka before he left Naruto in the class just as Naruto finished placing the seal then hiding it.

Naruto then proceeded to head home to go to bed.

* * *

**The next day  
**

Naruto woke up and decided to try his seal out so he could be in class early he suddenly appeared in the class in a flash of yellow startling everyone including Iruka.

"Naruto when did you learn the Hiraishin" asked Iruka.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "I told you I was practicing some jutsu and studying to tell you the truth" said Naruto.

Naruto took a seat by Hinata to avoid Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi Hinata how are you I hope you enjoyed my entrance it took a long time to get the landing right without my head hitting something namely a few trees" Naruto said chuckling to himself.

"H-h-h-hello N-N-N-Naruto-kun I-I-I-I-I am g-g-g-good a-a-a-a-and I-I-I-I d-d-did" Hinata stuttered extremely shy and scared because Naruto startled her with his entrance and him sitting next to her.

Naruto sat and paid attention to Iruka patiently waiting for the graduation day.

One year Later

It was graduation day and Naruto was currently finishing his written test. "Times up hand in your test papers then head in to the testing room when your name is called" said Iruka while Mizuki was smiling thinking he'd get the forbidden scroll today by using Naruto.

(For the sake of shortening the list lets skip to Naruto) "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called and Naruto headed into the testing room.

"Naruto the Jutsu you will preform is the Bushin or clone jutsu" Iruka finished.

Naruto crossed his fingers. "Multi-Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as 5 shadow clones appeared in the room shocking Iruka and Mizuki.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto how did you learn that jutsu?" asked Iruka.

"It came to me in a dream" responded Naruto.

"No way those are real shadow clones" said Mizuki as he attempted to attack the shadow clones only to be stopped by Naruto's clones with relative ease then getting the shit kicked out of him before being sent to the hospital.

"Sorry Mizuki I kinda knew about your plan to betray Konoha" said Naruto.

"Naruto what do you mean he was going to betray Konoha?" asked Iruka.

"But other then that you graduate Naruto I mean no academy student has learned shadow clone jutsu before they were a jonin" said Iruka.

"He's working with Orrochimaru and wants to steal the forbidden scroll using me to do so, so that I get labeled a traitor" said Naruto. "You might want to send him to Anko for interrogation" he finished.

"Ok Naruto but if this proves to be a prank I will make sure that you have a nice long talk with Anko and Lord Third" Iruka said.

Naruto Picked up his forehead protector and exited the room then went outside and saw Hinata and went to talk to her when a Hyuga guard came to take her home.

"Stay away from Lady Hinata demon brat" the guard said.

Naruto took a fighting stance used by jonin and got ready for a fight the Hyuga guard took the jyuuken stance and rushed to attack Naruto with his eight trigrams attack. Naruto crossed his fingers. " Multi shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as 10 clones with the hiraishin seal on their back.

* * *

**Academy grounds**

Naruto was in a low jonin stance with 10 clones ready for almost anything the Hyuuga guard could throw at him. Naruto then heard that same voice that ended up helping him learn all those jutsu he now knows. "Close your eyes for a minute" the oddly feminine voice said. Naruto listened and closed his eyes for one minute and was then told to open his eyes so he did when he opened his eyes they weren't their original blue color they were now white like the byakugan with a sharingan style pupil but something was off about the sharingan style pupil it was more oddly shaped and there was a gold tinge in the center. "This eye will help you not only use any style of jutsu and copy or read movements but he will be the only one with said doujutsu until you have your own kits" the voice finished.

The Hyuuga guard was trying to evaluate what to think of the situation but couldn't figure out what the ability of Naruto's eyes were so he started by trying to use his eight trigrams 128 palms only for Naruto to dodge every blow and use a hiraishin with one of his clones and then appear right behind the Hyuuga guard and preform 1000 years of death on him. The guard got up and tried to attack Naruto again only to be knocked back on his... back. Naruto looked at the guard like he was foolish for trying. "I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to to protect Hinata-chan or any other of my precious people" Naruto said as white flames appeared around the Hyuuga guard startling him then the flames disappeared and Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again revealing his original blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone no matter if they hurt me in the past or not but like I said I will protect those I care about" he finished.

Naruto then looked to Hinata. "I hope I didn't scare you Hinata-chan but I don't want him to take away or hurt those I care about" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata looked down blushing before passing out but before she could hit the ground Naruto caught her. The Hyuuga guard that just lost a fight with Naruto got up just in time to see Naruto save Hinata from hitting the ground.

Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and carried her to the Hyuuga guard and looked him in the eye. "If I ever find out she is harmed in the clan compound just remember I will pay a visit and show the Hyuuga that they aren't superior and that Hinata deserves respect like the rest" Naruto stated earning a nod from the guard. Naruto left Hinata with the guard and then walked towards Ichiraku to get some ramen when he was called by the Third Hokage.

"Naruto where and when did you learn the two jutsu that you know Iruka told me you know the Hiraishin and the Shadow clone jutsu those are forbidden jutsu" said the Third Hokage.

"Sorry Jiji I learnt them from a dream and well I kept practicing them I am sorry for learning those two jutsu" Naruto lied.

"That's fine Naruto as long as you didn't steal any scrolls from my office or something but anything else you know that I should know about before I have a heart attack from learning later?" asked the aged Hokage.

"Ya but I don't want anyone to know about them until the time comes but I will show you when we are absolutely alone I mean no Anbu either" Naruto stated and the Hokage Nodded in response.

"Come to my office I will give my Anbu a mission" said the Third Hokage.

Naruto and the Third Hokage walked to the Hokage Mansion.

**Hokage Mansion**

Five minutes of walked later Naruto and the Third Hokage walked in the office and the Third Hokage ordered his Anbu to go scout around the village and then placed a privacy seal on the room. "So Naruto what other jutsu do you know?" asked the aged Hokage.

"Well I have a few of the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage like the resengan but I also improvised on that and made this..." Naruto stated as he made a resengan with one hand then added the wind element to it turning it into a giant wind shuriken with a resengan like ball in the center while it created a high pitched noise. "Futon: Resenshuriken" Naruto yelled as he held the resenshuriken above his head.

The Third Hokage's eyes widened as he covered his ears from the sound Naruto then let the jutsu dissipate and the aged Hokage looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto do you know how powerful that jutsu is?" he asked.

"If I remember my dream correctly it can do more damage then a fire style jutsu or the chidori so but at the current level I have mastered it is a double edged sword so I'd say its a high S rank jutsu" Naruto stated. "Or at highest a low SS rank" he finished earning a shocked look from Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Third Hokage then preceded to pull out a scroll for new forbidden jutsu then wrote the jutsu name how to create it and the rank and dangers. "Naruto please promise me you wont use that jutsu unless you have to or until you master it then show it to me" said the aged Hokage.

"Yes Jiji I promise that I wont use that new jutsu unless I need to" Naruto promised.

After the talk Naruto walked out of the Hokage mansion and walked home to go to sleep early and wake up early. Naruto then walked through the village back home and went to bed.

* * *

**The Next morning at the training grounds**

Naruto was meditating on top of the middle log and was about to enter sage mode when he stopped because he knew that someone was almost there and he wanted to have a new trick hidden to keep him safe. Naruto stood up and awaited who was on their way there when he turned slightly he saw Team Guy walking toward him when he jumped into a low jonin stance and decided to test himself vs Might Guy himself. "Hello Guy sensei would you spar with me please I need to test myself to see where I stand" said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto time to let your flame of youth show" responded Guy.

"This should be interesting the loser vs our sensei" said Neji Hyuuga. "This will be a short match" he finished.

Guy got into his taijutsu stance and Naruto heard a voice telling him to go into a stance that was very special going into detail and calling it the divine style and saying that it was hard to counter. Naruto changed to the divine stance which looked like a complex mixture of Guy's style, the gentle fist and the Inuzuka style. Guys eyes widened and he looked at Naruto and decided to see what his first move was.

Naruto created three shadow clones without using handsigns and charged at Guy from all sides Guy seeing what was going on jumped only to be attacked by a Naruto from above. Each Naruto took up a different stance the first taking up the Inuzuka stance the second taking up Guy's stance the third took up the Aburame style and the original took up the gentle fist stance. Naruto then attacked with the precision of the three clans plus guy and ended the fight again using his own version of the 1000 years of death that he called. "Naruto style: 40000 years of death" he said as all four Naruto's attacked Guy one right after the other the first attacked him sending him flying to the second which sent him flying to the second who sent him flying to the third and then to the original who created two tiny resengan on the tips of his fingers which made the final thousand years of death more painful then the rest.

Guy finally came crashing down and created a huge crater where after the dust settled Guy was barely standing and trying to get out of the crater and congratulate Naruto on beating him. "Good Job Naruto may I ask where you learnt to do the Shadow clone jutsu without handsigns or for that matter my rivals jutsu the thousand years of death?" asked Guy.

"That's my secret" said Naruto.

"That style you used it combines the best qualities of each of the main or strongest styles in Konoha doesn't it?" asked Neji.

"Yes I call it the Divine Style it changes the style I use every 5 steps and you probably asked that because you saw me use parts of the Gentle fist which would be a Hyuuga style" said Naruto.

Naruto then turned toward town and headed towards the academy to see who he is paired with. Along the way there he saw Shikamaru and Choji walking with Ino. Naruto walked past them and rushed to the academy when he finally arrived he sat down in his seat next to Hinata.

Iruka walked in the room and sat in his desk and started reading the pairing sheet. Lets skip to the important teams and changes for everyone's sanity "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Aburame Shino" said Iruka.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka"

"Team 9 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka" he finished.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Kiba then smiled. "I won't let you guys down" he said.

"I hope not Naruto, me and Hinata are going to need you looking out for us" said Kiba.

"I know and I will look out for you Kiba and you too Hinata" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto will you and Hinata come to my house for supper tonight?" asked Kiba. "I mean so we can celebrate becoming a team" finished Kiba.

"Sure I can" responded Naruto.

"Sorry but I will have to go visit later" said Hinata.

Soon their Kurenai walked in the room and stated that she was their sensei and told them to meet them the next day for teamwork exercises and introductions then she left Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and walked with Kiba to the Inuzuka compound and waited for Kiba to get permission and soon out came Tsume Inuzuka she looked at Naruto and smiled. "Looks like my son has some good friends come on in Naruto" said Tsume. Naruto followed her into the clan compound where he was greeted by a few Inuzuka's and when he reached Tsume's place he stood in awe. Naruto then shook himself out of his awestruck stooper and walked in.

Naruto was led to the kitchen table where Hana Inuzuka was sitting and ended up staring at him. "Hello I'm Hana Inuzuka" said Hana bowing to Naruto.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto also bowing.

Naruto looked at Tsume who was smiling. "Have a seat Naruto-kun" said Tsume.

"Thank you for letting me have supper with you Tsume-san" said Naruto.

"Any friend of my son is welcome here" Tsume responded.

Naruto then started talking to Hana and Kiba about training to perfect his Inuzuka style earning a confused look which he explained that he had a style that uses multiple different styles at once.

* * *

**The Next day at 8 am Location Training Ground 8**

Naruto Hinata and Kiba were waiting for an hour for their sensei to arrive making sure to be early so they don't miss anything they were sitting down while Naruto said that he was meditating as a way to maintain a balance in his chakra network he didn't want to tell them that he was training to unlock sage mode yet. Naruto let them know that Kurenai was almost there and that they were going to need to introduce themselves to each other.

Kurenai walked up to her team and smiled. "Good morning time for Introductions. I am Kurenai Yuhi, I like romantic walks in the park I dislike perverts especially those who read that Icha Icha smut my dream is to settle down and start a family one day" said Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto stood up and smiled. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, kind people and learning cool new jutsu, I hate the wait time for cup ramen, people that are hurt others and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage" said Naruto.

Kiba stood up next. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka I like dogs, and people who are kind to animals, I dislike people who are mean to animals or humans my dream is to be the strongest clan leader" said Kiba.

Hinata slowly stood up. "I-I-I-I am Hi-Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga, I-I-I-I l-l-love a cer-certain boy" stuttered Hinata taking a quick and almost unnoticeable glance at Naruto only getting spotted by Kurenai who just smiled. "I-I-I-I dislike heartless pe-people that hur-hurt others, and my d-d-dream is to..." Hinata said as she passed out.

"I think I know what she was going to say seeing as she kept sneaking glances at Naruto I will see how this plays out" Thought Kurenai.

Naruto walked up to the currently unconscious Hinata and put her head on his lap earning an unconscious smile from Hinata and Naruto looked to Kurenai and asked if she would take Hinata home and get the Hokage to come see him at training ground 8 in half an hour Kurenai nodded and picked up Hinata and headed to the Hyuuga compound then to the Hokage mansion to let the Hokage know Naruto wanted to see him at Noon.

* * *

**12 pm Training Ground number 8**

Naruto was waiting for the Third Hokage when he noticed him arrive. "Naruto you wanted to see me?" asked the old Hokage.

"I asked for you to come here because I wanted to show you and Jiraiya something" said Naruto still sitting in his meditative position slowly absorbing the nature energy needed for sage mode.

The Third Hokage then sent a messenger bird to Jiraiya and about twenty minutes later Jiraiya appeared in a cloud of smoke sitting on a frog summon. "You summoned me sensei?" asked the Sannin.

"Yes Naruto here wants to show us something" said the aged Hokage.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was in a meditative position he recognized. "Wait how does this Gaki know the sage mode meditation?" asked Jiraiya. "I mean not even you know this one" he finished.

As Jiraiya and Sarutobi were talking they noticed an orange pigment around his eyes and Naruto stood up and opened his eyes revealing to frog like eye slits where his pupils used to be and his once blue eyes were now yellow. "What the the Gaki Mastered Sage mode on his own?" Jiraiya asked dumbfounded by what he was seeing.

"I guess so" said the Third Hokage.

"This isn't what I wanted to show you two I finally mastered the Resenshuriken" said Naruto earning a shocked look from the two aged men.

"What is this Resenshuriken?" asked Jiraiya.

"It is a forbidden SS rank version of the Resengan and the completed version now I presume and if it is complete now then it is probably a SSS rank or Higher jutsu" said the Third Hokage.

"Futon: Resenshuriken" said Naruto as he created the Resenshuriken above his head creating an ear piercing sound. Naruto then threw the Resenshuriken at the nearest tree then made it expand and explode completely destroying ten trees around said tree making the two old men's jaws drop.

"The damage he just did is more then that of an SSS rank jutsu" said Jiraiya.

"So what do you think the jutsu is no longer a double edged sword" said Naruto.

"I'm surprised that you managed to master it so soon" said the old Hokage.

"Ya well the fact that I have dreams on this sort of stuff helps" Naruto said chuckling to himself.

Naruto then tried a different jutsu while using shadow clones to help him with it. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" said the original creating a tiny fireball. "Wind style: Gale wall" said clone one creating a wall of wind. "Water style: Water shark jutsu" said clone two creating a very tiny shark. "Lightning style: Chidori stream" said clone three making a small stream of lighting. "Earth style: Mud bullets" said clone four creating a bunch of mini mud bullets. "Sage style: ultimate elemental assault" they all said in unison before an explosion was heard earning another shocked look from the two aged men.

"Ok Gaki where did you learn all those different jutsu?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well I don't know how I was able to do them I just chalk it up to sage mode helping and that they were from a dream but I am not very good at most of them as you can tell I am only good with the Wind style" said Naruto.

"Well I guess we should head back I have alot more paperwork now" said Sarutobi.

"Hey Jiji can I get a high rank mission soon like C or B please" said Naruto.

"I guess I can give you a C rank considering your jutsu repertoire but there are no C rank missions right now I will give the first one to you" said the Third Hokage.

"Thank you Jiji" said Naruto.

"Your welcome Naruto" said the old Hokage.

* * *

**The next morning at the Hokage mansion**

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba were just finishing up the infamous Tora mission and the Third Hokage looked at Naruto. "You know Naruto catching Tora in less then fifteen minutes from the start of the mission is very impressive" said the old Hokage.

Naruto smiled. "So Jiji would you have another mission for us?" asked Naruto.

"Yes in fact but our client wants to wait a few days before starting the C rank mission he has requested so I will give you a few days to train come back here two days from now and you can start your mission" said the old Hokage.

Naruto looked at Hinata and Kiba and then smiled. "Looks like we will be training hard" said Naruto. "Kurenai sensei can I help train Hinata and Kiba?" asked Naruto earning a nod.

Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Kurenai walked towards the training grounds once there Naruto walked up to Hinata and dropped into the gentle fist stance. "Hinata come at me with everything you got" said Naruto.

"O-ok N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

Suddenly Naruto heard that voice in his head again telling him to come into the deepest depths of his mind so Naruto told Hinata to hold on for a minute. Naruto then sat down and closed his eyes he walked through his mindscape and finally came up to a giant gate and continued past it soon he saw a beautiful young lady with long red hair, 9 tails, and red eyes. "Who are you? Are you the voice that helped me before?" asked Naruto earning a nod to his latter question.

**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune as you know and yes I am the one who helped you with learning all that you now know but please keep this between us for now people would try to kill you more often then they do now if they knew that you learnt all that from me and that I was communicating with you I am sorry that I was sealed in you when I was attacking the village I was being controlled by a masked man I think it could be Madara or it could be someone else with his thirst for power but I was not in control of myself and well I will do anything to help you**

"Its ok I mean you were being controlled so its not your fault Kyuu-chan" said Naruto.

**Naruto Thank you for being so kind to me**

"Don't worry about it I do wish I knew who my parents were though" said Naruto.

**Well ask your Jiji tell him that you think that Minato Namekaze is your father and he will tell you the rest**

"Can't you tell me?" asked Naruto.

**I can but promise me that you won't get mad at your Jiji for not telling you tho.**

"I promise" said Naruto.

**Ok Now Your father the one who defeated me was none other then Minato Namekaze or the Fourth Hokage and your mother was a seal master as well as a feared kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki and my previous host but well when the masked man removed me from my seal your mother was supposed to die but survived and even restrained me while your father sealed part of me in him with the reaper death seal and then part of himself your mother and the rest of me inside of you all this happened the day you were born I think your father thought you would be the only one to be able to keep the village safe and wanted you to be the village hero**

Naruto just sat there speechless and started to cry. "S-so I had p-parents that l-loved me and they sacrificed themselves to make sure I survive?" asked Naruto.

**Yeah that would be my guess**

"Thank you Kyuu-chan" Naruto said as he then hugged her.

Kyuubi was shocked that Naruto hugged her but for some reason liked the feeling and returned the hug.

Naruto then exited his mindscape opening his eyes and gave Hinata the signal that he was ready to start and they started off trading blows between each other while Naruto corrected Hinata's small mistakes in her form. For one and a half days Naruto Helped Hinata and Kiba perfect their family styles and Naruto even taught Hinata the Resengan and Kiba the Shadow clone jutsu. Naruto then offered to take Hinata, Kiba and Kurenai out for some ramen before the headed home to rest before they started their mission.

When they arrived at Ichiraku ramen Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto. "Hey hows my favorite customer?" asked Teuchi.

"I am Good may I get a Miso ramen and some ramen for my team please?" asked Naruto.

"Sure its on the house today" said Tsuchi

"I-I t-think I w-w-will try some Miso ramen please?" asked Hinata.

"I will have some Beef ramen" said Kiba.

"I think I will just have some vegetable ramen please and thank you" said Kurenai.

"No problem" said Tsuchi.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai sat there talking about what they should be prepared for while their food was being prepared and about thirty minutes later their food was served to them. "Here you go" said Teuchi.

* * *

**The Next day**

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai and Tazuna were walking out of the leaf Village when Naruto noticed a puddle that shouldn't be there deciding to be cautious Naruto told Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai and Tazuna to hide while he deals with the problem. Soon two figures appeared from the puddle and they Charged at Naruto not realizing that the Naruto they were charging at wasn't the real Naruto as the two chunin level rouge nin hit their target the Naruto clone Smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke a few seconds later the two rouge nin were taken out by two resengan Naruto then preceded to tie them up.

"Okay Tazuna this mission has obviously went from C rank to B rank we could just go back to the village now but you know what I've been Itching to test myself vs tougher opponents then a cat" said Naruto. "Could you explain yourself as to why you only said this was a C rank when it is at least B rank?" asked Naruto.

Tazuna sighed. "I come from a small village that is poor thanks to Gato and we can't afford anything higher then C rank" said The Drunk man.

Naruto looked at his team and sensei. "Well we can't let Gato get away with this" said Naruto.

Hinata shyly smiled. "I-I a-agree w-with N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered.

Kurenai sighed and looked at her team. "I guess we could finish the mission but Tazuna when you get enough money you will pay us the rest right?" asked Kurenai earning a nod from Tazuna. They continued to walk for an hour when they reached a small lake where they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi who tried to attack from the mist only to get a kick from Naruto.

"Nice hit kid but that's the only one you will get" said Zabuza in a menacing voice.

"Not likely" Naruto said as he closed his eyes for a minute and reopened them after entering sage mode. "I will destroy you if you try to harm my friends" said Naruto. "And Hinata can you calm down please your chakra is going wild" he finished.

Hinata nodded and calmed down as much as possible. "Now Zabuza Momochi rouge nin from the hidden mist known for killing all of his classmates also known as one of the seven swordsmen of the mist" stated Naruto as if he was a weakling.

Naruto walked toward the lake and the Kyuubi told Naruto to close his eyes and he did when he opened them again they were a mixture of the Sharingan and his sage mode eyes Naruto looked at Zabuza and got into his own fighting stance.

"Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden mist prepare to die by my hands. Wind style: Resenshuriken" Naruto said as his Resenshuriken made the mist disappear and Naruto then threw his Resenshuriken at Zabuza who only jumped thinking that it would only go by him when it stopped and started to grow he made a water clone which grabbed him and threw him out of the way.

Naruto wasted no time and attacked him with a frog kata sending him into a tree effectively knocking him out. Haku showed up and thanked them for knocking out Zabuza and went to dispense of his body when Naruto stopped her. "If you are going to get rid of his body you can do it right here otherwise you work for him" said Naruto catching the hunter nin off guard.

"I can't do that He is too dangerous" said the hunter nin.

"Well then I will Wind style: Resenshuriken" said Naruto as he threw the giant wind shuriken at the unconscious form of Zabuza, Haku created an ice mirror in front of the body causing the shuriken to explode still dealing damage to Zabuza and to Haku at the same time.

Haku stumbled to her feet and walked two feet toward Naruto before passing out again. Naruto then tied both Haku and Zabuza up binding both their hands and feet. Naruto then looked at Kurenai who was shocked that Naruto just took out two highly skilled nin with one attack. "Call the anbu black ops to pick these two up for interrogation by means of Anko and Ibiki" said Naruto earning a nod from Kurenai. Without hesitation Kurenai called the Anbu to pick the two rouge nin up after a five minute wait the Anbu arrived and took the prisoners away.

"N-Naruto you did good taking out a jonin level nin as well as a chunin level nin at the same time I am thinking of letting you all take the chunin exams mind you you would probably dominate so I will ask if the Hokage will just promote you Hinata and Kiba to Tokubetsu Jonin" said Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai sensei" said Naruto.

"Kurenai sensei you think we are ready to be that rank?" asked Kiba and Hinata at the same time earning a nod.

Team 8 then continued to walk towards their destination and got on a barge to the small town where they stayed the night at Tazuna's house

**The Next Morning**

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai and Tazuna walked out of the house and Naruto said that he would create a clone to protect Inari and Tazuna's daughter. They then headed out to the bridge when they got there Tazuna started to work on finishing the bridge. Naruto decided to use Shadow clone jutsu to help Tazuna finish faster while he meditated and talked to Kyuu-chan. "Hey Kyuu-chan how are you?"Naruto asked his tenant.

**Hey Naruto-kun I'm good but I want to allow you to have all of my Chakra for your personal use so I will fight you for it but let you win because I feel like you will need it right away but I will fight you seriously later because I have a reputation to keep so Ya unlock the seal and you can have all of my power no cost and you will also be able to sense negative emotions and you will be a lot stronger close to the power that my father the sage of the six paths had**

"Wow ok lets get this over with" said Naruto.

Kyuubi taught Naruto the fuinjutsu to unlock the seal and Naruto did so then Kyuubi gave Naruto all of her Chakra allowing him to access Kurama mode or full biiju mode Naruto then looked at Kyuubi. "Wow this feels different but yet the same I am guessing that you have feelings for me and so does Hinata" said Naruto.

**Took you long enough to figure out the Hinata thing but yes I kinda do have feelings for you**

"Hey I am just a kid but I do have feelings for you and Sakura" said Naruto.

Naruto exited his mindscape and stood up and entered Kurama mode then he looked around and stood up looking straight ahead. "Gato I know you are there you will pay for causing trouble for these innocent villagers" Naruto said before creating 9000 clones standing one on top of the others shoulder creating over 9000 mini resenshuriken and firing them all at Gato and his men effectively killing them all leaving no trace of their bodies as well as shocking his teammates.

* * *

**Three days later**

Team 8 had just finished a three day break and celebration before they started to head home along the way back to the leaf village they were racing and talking about how much stronger Naruto got. After about a three hour race back to the village they arrived at the village gates so they decided to head straight to the Hokage mansion and report their mission success. It took them five minutes to head to the Hokage mansion thanks to a few civilians having issues with Naruto luckily for Naruto Kurenai dealt with it. Once inside the Hokage mansion Kurenai explained everything to the Third Hokage who looked at Naruto.

"Naruto this New look how did you obtain it?" asked the old Hokage.

"Well me and Kurama or as I call he Kyuu-chan fight as one so her chakra ends up becoming my own and I am even able to fight beside her considering that Kyuu-chan is the Nine tailed Fox not some demon she was controlled by who she called Madara Uchiha or another Uchiha of the same power. But she wanted to be at peace with us but some Uchiha wanted her to destroy the Village so she couldn't control herself she said that she would be happy to be rid of the person that did that to us all" explained Naruto earning some scared looks from people around the room.

"Naruto why did you release the Kyuubi?" asked the Third Hokage.

"Because she said I would need all of her power soon I guess she senses great danger ahead so she wants to help us because she don't like to see people die and she doesn't want people I care about to be harmed because of me she also said to bring my godmother and godfather, Tsunade and Jiraiya here because we will need them for the fight" said Naruto.

"Well I will trust your word Naruto make sure that this S class secret doesn't reach others until they are ready to hear it" said the aged Hokage.

"Oh may I ask why you didn't tell me that my father was the Fourth Hokage and mother was a Fuinjutsu master?" asked Naruto earning a sweatdrop from the Third Hokage.

"Well that's because I wanted you to be ready for the news and also where did you hear that from" asked the Hokage.

"Well Kyuu-chan told me and said that they sacrificed themselves to protect me and the village and they thought that I would be known as a hero around the village for protecting them from her even though she wouldn't harm a fly unless aggravated" said Naruto.

"Well she is right" said the old Hokage.

"Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba you are now to be known by all in this room as Tokubetsu Jonin until the Chunin exams when you will all be promoted throughout the Lands" said the Third Hokage.

* * *

**Three months later**

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were walking to the academy to take the first part of the chunin exams when they arrived at the academy they walked up to the second floor where they noticed a genjutsu Naruto just told his team to just follow him because they were in a genjutsu and that they should just ignore it so they walked past the genjutsu and walked straight up to the third floor where they found the door to their classroom and decided to walk in and find a seat. Naruto then noticed Kabuto and noticed negativity from him and that there was more Malice in the room then there should be. Naruto decided to walk up to Kabuto and confront him. "Your planing to attack the village arn't you?" asked Naruto making Kabuto gulp before he could respond Naruto decided to speak up again. "Well if you or anyone decide to attack the village I will personally kill you and whatever army you have" said Naruto.

"W-what are you talking about?" said Kabuto.

Naruto just looked at him and tried to identify when hes lying. "I can tell what your feeling and there is a lot of negativity is coming from you" said Naruto.

"I don't know what you are talking about now is there a ninja you would like to know about or not?" asked Kabuto.

"Tell me about the Dobe Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the dessert" said Sasuke.

"Lets see" said Kabuto as he poured some chakra into his ninja info cards revealing Naruto's info and Gaaras info. "Well lets see an orphan from birth knows a wide veriety of jutsu including a ss rank jutsu has completed 32 D, 40 C, 1 B and 1 S rank mission without getting a scratch wow that is impressive" said Kabuto.

"Well the dobe must have been hiding to not get a scratch" said Sasuke.

"In any case Gaara of the dessert has completed 50 D, 50 C, 30 B, and 10 A rank missions without a scratch" said Kabuto.

Naruto was proud of what he could do but how did this guy know.

Soon Ibiki came into the room in a swirl of leaves and introduced himself then stated that there would be a written test and after the test they would be asked the tenth question and that if they cheated they would be disqualified and would have to wait a year to take it again. Naruto looked at the answers and answered them as quickly as possible and soon there were only a few teams left as almost all the others were caught cheating. Then Ibiki looked around. "Well Looks like only a few of you are left only enough for the final round so the final question should you fail you will never be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life or ejected from the program all together" said Ibiki. None of the remaining genin even flinched. "Good you pass" said Ibiki. The ninja that were left were Gaara's team, Shikamaru's team, Naruto's team and Sasuke's team and Guy's team. Soon after that Anko came in and was shocked at the results.

"Wow Ibiki arn't you being a little harsh this year I mean there isn't even enough for me to torture with the forest of death" said Anko.

"well the ones that are left are the only ones that were worthy of being called Shinobi" stated Ibiki.

"Well I will inform the Hokage then" said Anko as she Shushined out of the room and appeared in the Hokage's mansion. "Lord Third Inform everyone that will be watching the Chunin exams that the final selections are out the only teams left from Ibiki's test are the suna team, the Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, Kakashi's team, and Guy's team" finished Anko.

"I will tell the teams that they will meet at the chunin exam stadium in a month from now for the final rounds" said the Third Hokage.

"Hai" said Anko as she took off for the academy again.

"Ibiki Lord Hokage said that the final round of the exams will take place in a month" said Anko.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba heard this and decided to head home and Kiba invited Naruto to his house for supper again. When Naruto and Kiba arrived Kiba noticed Kuromaru's pup sitting outside wimpering. Naruto walked up to the pup and rubbed her head getting a shocked look from Kiba and a happy bark from the pup. "Naruto do you know what you did?" asked Kiba.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" asked Naruto.

Kiba shook his head. "No you didn't do anything wrong its just that pup never let anyone rub her head" said Kiba. "She doesn't even have a name yet she won't let anyone name her but you can try if you want" said Kiba.

Soon Tsume came out and saw Naruto rubbing the nameless pups head and her jaw drop. "Naruto-kun how did you do that?" asked Tsume in disbelief.

"I just leaned over and rubbed her head as for the name how does Kasumi sound?" Naruto asked the pup and to everyones surprise the pup just yipped happily.

"Well I will be damned the pup now has a partner" said Tsume earning a confused look from Naruto. "Well Naruto you are the only one that Kasumi has accepted so by Inuzuka law she is your partner now" said Tsume. Kasumi just nuzzled her head into Naruto's leg and happily just waited for Naruto to ask her to do something.

"You can climb on my shoulder if you want Kasumi" said Naruto earning another happy Yip from Kasumi as she climbed onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on in Naruto" said Tsume with a smile. "I heard from Ibiki that you and the rest of team 8 passed so I baked something special to celebrate" finished Tsume. Naruto and Kiba walked in and sat at the table when Naruto saw Hana walk in and smile at him.

Naruto, Kiba and Hana were sitting at the table for five minutes before the homemade ramen was served. "Here you go" said Tsume noticing the drool from Naruto's mouth and she chuckled at Naruto. "I hope you like my homemade ramen Naruto" said Tsume still chuckling.

"I will I love ramen" said Naruto.

* * *

**The next morning**

Team 8 was training in training grounds eight, Naruto was practicing with Kasumi trying to perfect his Inuzuka style and his other jutsu while Kasumi kept staring at Naruto. Kasumi then Yipped and Naruto looked at her trying to figure out what she said when Kyuubi said she wanted to talk to him for a second. **Naruto Kasumi wants to talk to you but you can't understand her so I will make it so she can talk in english for you just put your hand on her head and close your eyes**. Naruto then did as he was told and put his hand on Kasumi's head and then both Naruto and Kasumi appeared in front of Kyuubi and kyuubi used her chakra to transform Kasumi into a half human half dog so she could talk to Naruto.

Naruto and Kasumi opened their eyes only to see everyone staring at them Naruto then looked at where his hand was and it wasn't on Kasumi's head it was on her left breast. Naruto jumped up and backed away. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry about that" stuttered a scared Naruto.

"I-its alright Naruto-sama I didn't expect to be in this form but I am glad you were the one to touch me" said Kasumi surprising everyone.

Naruto took off his jacket and shirt and put his shirt on Kasumi and then put his jacket back on. "Ka-Kasumi?" asked Kiba.

"Yes Kiba-san?" said Kasumi.

"H-how did you transform into a human and How can you talk?" asked Kiba.

Kasumi looked at Naruto and smiled. "That is S rank information I have to get lord Hokage's permission to speak about it" said Kasumi.

"What do you mean S rank information?" asked Kurenai.

Kasumi walked up to Kurenai and whispered into her ear about it having to do with the Kyuubi inside Naruto effectively making Kurenai's jaw drop and eyes widen. 'You mean that Naruto used the Kyuubi's power to change you' whispered Kurenai.

'Nope Kyuubi-chan herself changed me she has been helping Naruto-sama since before academy graduation but don't worry she doesn't plan on harming anyone or getting out anytime soon she just wants to protect Naruto-sama and those he cares about' Kasumi whispered to Kurenai making Kurenai sigh in relief.

"Well Naruto what else can you do?" asked Kurenai.

Naruto then went into Kurama Mode. "The only reason I am showing you this is because you are my team and I trust you" said Naruto. Naruto then exited Kurama mode and entered sage mode only to show he trusts his team.

"Well I am impressed I think that we wont have to worry much about you Naruto" said Kurenai.

Naruto re-entered Kurama mode and teleported behind Kurenai. "Nope I will have to worry about you guys" Naruto said with a smile to a shocked Kurenai.

Naruto exited Kurama mode again. "Well I think I will take Kasumi out for some ramen then go home I am exhausted" said Naruto.

Kiba and Hinata looked at Kurenai. "What?" asked Kurenai.

Kiba and Hinata sighed. "What did Kasumi tell you?" asked Kiba.

"As Kasumi-san said it is an S rank secret" only Kasumi-san or lord Hokage can tell you" said Kurenai. "Now back to training you don't want to be too far behind" she finished.

"Like anyone else could catch up to him he is probably close to the Hokage's level when it comes to just about everything" said Kiba.

"Still we need to look out for one another" said Hinata earning a nod from Kurenai.

"Exactly Hinata but he will protect us because he cares" said Kurenai.

**Naruto's house an hour later**

Naruto and Kasumi walked into the apartment once inside Kasumi looked around then found the couch and laid down on it not realizing Naruto can see her whole body. Naruto turned around and walked into his room to grab some clothes for Kasumi and walked out with a pair of pants and a shirt and while looking away handed them to her. Kasumi looked at the clothes Naruto was handing her and quickly put them on. "Thank you Naruto-sama" said Kasumi.

Naruto then walked to his room and laid down and fell asleep.

Kasumi walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek then decided to go to the living room and lay down. "Well I guess me and Naruto-sama will train tomorrow" said Kasumi.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto and Kasumi woke up early only for Kasumi to be up before him and Naruto headed to the shower only to find a nude Kasumi drying off only barely covered by a towel after staring for five minutes Naruto turned around with a bloody nose. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry Ka-Kasumi-chan" stuttered Naruto.

Kasumi stared and blushed realizing that Naruto was looking at her body for five minutes. "It's okay Na-Naruto-sama as long as its you I'm alright" said Kasumi.

Naruto then turned around again to look at Kasumi one more time and slowly walked up to her startling her. "I l-love yo-you Kasumi-chan" said Naruto.

"I love you too Kyuu-chan" Thought Naruto.

**I love you too kit... I mean Naruto-kun** Said the Kyuubi.

Kasumi looked at Naruto. "So what do we do today Naruto-sama?" asked Kasumi.

Naruto smiled. "I don't know yet I was thinking of helping the other Jinchuriki release their tailed beasts and seal them in me for Kyuu-chan to have some company and so I can make more friends" said Naruto.

"I don't know if that idea is structurally sound Naruto-sama" said Kasumi.

**Kasumi: *blushes* Na-Naruto-sama loves me**

**Naruto: Yup and I also love you Kyuu-chan**

**Kyuubi: *blushes* Thank you Naruto-kun I love you too**

**HG: Well see you Next time Please review and also please no Flaming especially if your a guest i mean it really pisses me off if you talk shit about others writing when they put their heart into their stories i mean i always put my heart and soul into my work and if you dont like a story dont read it sorry thats just my view and i really love writing**


	2. Notice

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**Demon speech or really pissed shinobi**

_**Demon thought**_

**Time or place**

* * *

**Naruto: I guess we are done with this story for now aren't we CB?  
**

**CB: Yes for Now but when I can think of more to add to this story I will continue to write new chapters**

**Kyuubi: But CB-sama I was hoping to marry my Kit soon**

**Kasumi: So was I**

**CB: Well you will be able to when I can think of more to add to the story right now I am working on other things **

**Hinata: I will destroy you CB**

**CB: What did I do?**

**Hinata: YOU TOOK MY NARUTO FROM ME**

**CB: Kasumi, Kyuubi please deal with her until I am able to write another chapter  
**

**Kasumi and Kyuubi: Hai **

**Hinata: *runs* This is so unfair**

**CB: You are able to use Jutsu and I am not able to yet so it kinda is**


End file.
